A Daughter's Journey
by SSBFreak
Summary: This fic follows the daughter of a street fighter in her travels, searching for an evil madman in a quest to foil his plans. (COMPLETE!)
1. Death

Chapter one: Death  
  
(SIX MONTHS AGO)  
  
Bison collapsed to one knee, using one arm to keep himself from collapsing completely. As he breathed heavily, trying to get his breath back, Bison used the other arm to hold his stomach. The two fighters that had defeated him stood a few yards away. One was dressed in a red fighting outfit and, strangely, wore sneakers. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, dampening the bangs of his brown hair. The other was slightly shorter, and wore a yellow military outfit, complete with combat boots and a red hat. Guy folded his arms and looked down at Bison while Rolento spun his baton around in his hand, smiling. The two former enemies didn't take their eyes off Bison until he finally gave in and collapsed completely. The two men turned around and started walking out of the room.  
  
"Great work, Rolento." Guy said. "I'm glad that we're finally on the same team."  
  
"Likewise, comrade." Rolento said with a grin. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. "At last, Denise is avenged, and can finally rest in peace."  
  
"Bison may be defeated, but we still need to destroy this base." Guy said. "Have you got any more grenades on you, Rolento?"  
  
"I only need this one, Guy." Rolento said with a smirk, pulling a grenade from his pocket. "This is a specially modified grenade. This one weapon of destruction has enough firepower to destroy the whole Shadaloo base."  
  
Guy smirked back, and slapped Rolento on the back. "You thought of everything, didn't you?"  
  
"I try, comrade." Rolento replied. "I try."  
  
Suddenly, the duo heard an evil laughter coming from behind them. Guy and Rolento spun around and saw Bison get to his feet and lift off the ground. Bison folded his arms and laughed.  
  
"Fools! You both should've killed me when you had the chance!" Bison laughed. "But now, you're both doomed!"  
  
Suddenly, Bison became engulfed in blue flames. Bison laughed evilly as the muscles on his body got larger. Bison's eyes fogged up, leaving them a solid blue.  
  
Knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against Bison when he was like this, Guy looked at Rolento. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
Rolento seethed, not taking his eyes off Bison. "We have no other alternative, comrade. Get out of here."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Guy asked. "What about you?"  
  
"Do not worry, comrade." Rolento said. "If this is the only way to destroy Bison, then so be it!"  
  
Rolento held the specially modified grenade in one hand, and placed two fingers of the other hand into the pin's ring. Leaving Guy behind, Rolento charged forward, towards Bison, ripping the pin out of the grenade at the same time.  
  
"DIE, MURDERER!" Rolento shouted, throwing the grenade at Bison.  
  
Suddenly, just as Rolento released the grenade, the grenade went off, creating a massive explosion. Bison let out an ear-piercing scream of pain as Guy covered his face with his arms.  
  
"ROLENTO!" Guy screamed.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Meanwhile, outside the Shadaloo base in India, a teenage girl stood hundreds of yards away, standing on the dry, grass-less ground. She was tall, thin, had long, wavy, brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a dark blue hooded sweater, blue jeans and red sneakers. She had been told not to come, but she came secretly, wanting to help out in any way she could and not wanting to alarm the person who told her not to come.  
  
The ground shook under the girl's feet as the Shadaloo base went up into a pillar of fire. Her eyes sprang open in shock, as she knew exactly who was in the base.  
  
"FATHER!" The girl screamed as she rushed towards the explosion.  
  
The girl ran for two minutes, towards the remains of the Shadaloo base. By the time she got close, the base was reduced to nothing but flaming wreckage. Suddenly, she saw two figures slowly walking away from the wreckage. One was more the less assisting the second in walking, and had one arm around the other's shoulder. Both figures were battered, bruised and bloody. The girl recognized the one being assisted in walking was her father.  
  
"Father!" The girl cried as she rushed towards the duo. The first man laid the second down on the ground as the girl turned to him. "Mr. Hinato! Is my father alright?!"  
  
"Father?" Guy asked as the girl got down at Rolento's side. "I never knew Rolento had a daughter."  
  
"Father! Are you alright?!" The girl asked, grabbing Rolento by his uniform. "Speak to me!"  
  
Rolento moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Guy. "Did it work, comrade?"  
  
"Yeah." Guy replied. "Bison is dead. This time, hopefully, for good."  
  
"Good." Rolento said with a smile. He then turned to the girl. "I thought I told you not to come."  
  
"I just had to help out." The girl replied. "I helped get Sakura to the hospital after Birdie almost killed her."  
  
"That WAS a help." Rolento replied. Suddenly, he started coughing weakly. The girl's eyes sprang open, knowing what this meant.  
  
"No! Father, you can't die on me!" The girl cried. "Don't leave me alone!"  
  
"It's alright, Charlotte. I'm already growing weak." Rolento said. "Nothing can stop my death now." Rolento could see the tears forming in his teenage daughter's eyes. "Don't worry, dear. I'll be with your mother soon, and we'll both always be there for you."  
  
Rolento coughed again as he looked up at his daughter. "Charlotte, I want you to promise me something."  
  
"Anything, father! What is it?" Charlotte Shugerg asked, crying tears of sorrow.  
  
Rolento took the red hat off his head, reached up and placed it on his daughter's head. "I want you to...Carry on in my place." He said.  
  
"I promise, father! I promise!" Charlotte quickly replied.  
  
Rolento smiled warmly as he reached up and placed his right hand on Charlotte's left cheek. "You look...So much like...Your mother."  
  
Charlotte suddenly heard her father exhale as his hand fell from her face. Rolento closed his eyes as his head tilted to the right. Rolento Shugerg, the German street fighter, was dead. Charlotte broke down and cried, letting the tears flow freely. She suddenly felt Guy place a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." Guy said. "He was a great man."  
  
Charlotte tried to wipe away her tears, but failed. "I know."  
  
Guy looked into the sky and sighed. "Rest in peace, Rolento."  
  
(PRESENT DAY)  
  
It was nighttime in Metro City as eighteen year-old Charlotte Shugerg sat on a building rooftop, staring at a small photo of her parents holding her when she was a newborn, remembering the horrible day that separated her from her father.  
  
Charlotte was born one year before her mother was killed at Bison's hands. Because her mother was American, Charlotte didn't speak German like her father. While her parents were out to dinner on their tenth wedding anniversary, the day that Rolento was the only one to return home alive, her father had one of his friends look after her. She couldn't remember much about this babysitter. Only that Rolento called him 'Sodom'.  
  
As the years passed, Charlotte attended a school, became an excellent student, and eventually, made friends with Amy Guile and Mel Masters. However, when Charlotte heard that her father had joined Mad Gear out of vengeance, she pleaded to him not to stay in the gang. Obviously, Rolento didn't listen, and didn't quit the gang until his second encounter with Mike Haggar.  
  
Currently, Charlotte stared at her parents' photo, wearing her father's hat on her head and twirling her father's baton in the fingers of her left hand. She never wore a full uniform, but always treasured those two objects of her father's. Charlotte had promised Rolento before he died that she'd carry on in his place, fighting evils wherever she could. Charlotte had trained in her father's fighting style, and got the baton work down perfectly. However, she wasn't as flexible as Rolento, and was still learning the method of rolling. Charlotte hadn't fought any crime yet, but she somehow knew that her first adventure was going to start soon.  
  
Charlotte stood up and placed the photo back into her pocket. She looked up into the sky.  
  
"My parents are in a better place now." Charlotte said to herself. "But my journey is not over! Not until I've lived up to my promise!" Charlotte looked at her watch, and her eyes widened. "Oh, man! I can't believe how late it is! I've got to get to school early tomorrow!"  
  
Charlotte leapt off the roof of the building, grabbed a telephone wire, swung off it, grabbed a lamppost and slid down it until her feet were on the ground. Charlotte raced off down the street, towards her home.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. School

Chapter two: School  
  
The next day, Charlotte work up early. She jumped out of bed, quickly got ready, and rushed downstairs, where her pet cat, Curtis, was waiting. The gray cat brushed up against Charlotte's legs and purred. Charlotte got down on one knee and pet him.  
  
"Sorry, boy." Charlotte said. "I have to leave you alone for a little while."  
  
After Charlotte fed Curtis, she grabbed her backpack and jacket and rushed out the door.  
  
Charlotte was always the athletic type, so she never took the bus to school, or drove for that matter. She always loved to run. After five minutes of running, Charlotte arrived at the school. She rushed towards the front doors, pushed them open and darted inside the school.  
  
Another minute passed. Charlotte had finally arrived at her locker. She stuffed her jacket into her locker and closed its door, locking it. Charlotte turned to her left and suddenly spotted another girl putting her things into her locker. She was the same age as Charlotte, and had short, freshly cut, black hair. The second girl saw Charlotte and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Charlotte!" The girl said.  
  
"Kim! Glad to see that you're feeling better!" Charlotte said.  
  
Kim Farrier was Charlotte's best friend in the school. However, Kim spent the past week with a severe flu, so she missed out on what had happened during then.  
  
"So, what all has happened since I've been sick?" Kim asked.  
  
"I'll let you know during lunch." Charlotte said. "We have to hurry, or else the class will start before we get there."  
  
Kim agreed as the two friends rushed towards their class. It wasn't very far, so Charlotte and Kim made it to the classroom quickly. As the two girls ran into the classroom, the rest of the class, the teacher included, turned to look at them.  
  
"You're both just on time." The teacher said. "We were about to start without you."  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Simmons." Charlotte said as she and Kim made it to their desks.  
  
The class seemed to crawl by for Charlotte. But, when the class finally finished, Charlotte grabbed her backpack and walked to the cafeteria with Kim.  
  
The two friends walked into the cafeteria, got their lunch and walked towards a lunch table, where a few of their other friends, two guys and a girl, were sitting. The three people at the table were Spike Harris, a lanky youth with spiked, red hair, Jack Roberts, the school football athlete and Ashley Thompson, a member of the chemistry class. As the other three friends greeted them, Charlotte and Kim sat down at the table.  
  
"How're you feeling, Kim?" Spike asked as he took a bite of his burger.  
  
"Much better now." Kim replied. She then looked around. "Where's Liz? She's usually around here by now."  
  
Liz Walter is another of Charlotte's friends. She even plays guitar in a band of four. The band was just starting out, but they've had a record deal for a couple of months now.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You've been sick the past week." Ashley said. "Well, during the past week, Liz's band was offered to play at a concert as an opening band for, get this, Dee Jay Maximum!"  
  
Kim nearly fell from the table in shock. She quickly regained her composure, but her eyes remained wide open.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Kim said. "Liz's band isn't THAT big!"  
  
"I know, but their music must've impressed the men behind the concert." Jack said. "I mean, it's not every day someone actually gets a chance to open for someone like Dee Jay Maximum."  
  
"Secondly, I didn't even know Dee Jay was touring America." Kim said before taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"He started the tour several weeks ago." Spike said. "The concert is after school today. Liz and her band are already at the concert, setting things up."  
  
"The bunch of us are going down to the concert." Charlotte said. "You wanna come?"  
  
Kim's eyes lit up. "I'd love to! Not only to see Liz's band in action, but I've never seen Dee Jay in concert before! His latest CD rocks!"  
  
"It's settled then." Ashley said. "We'll all go down to the concert together after school finishes."  
  
"Not quite." Charlotte said. "I'll have to feed Curtis again before I leave."  
  
"Well, that aside," Kim said. "What have you guys been doing this past week?"  
  
"My team made it to the finals." Jack said. "The coach says we're doing excellent."  
  
"I've taken up jujitsu." Spike said. "I've been attracting bullies since fourth grade, and I intend to stop that."  
  
"I've been getting straight A's in chemistry." Ashley said. "The professor says that I'm well on my way to becoming a scientist."  
  
"Nothing's really happened with me." Charlotte said. "In fact, I'm STILL trying to get over my father's death, even though it was six months ago."  
  
The rest of lunch passed normally, as did the rest of school. Afterwards, while the rest of her friends went off to where the concert was being held, Charlotte rushed back home.  
  
A few minutes later, Charlotte arrived back at her home. She rushed through the front door, but quickly found herself tripping over something. Charlotte let out a quick shout as she fell face first into the living room carpet. Charlotte quickly looked at what she had tripped over.  
  
"Curtis!" Charlotte said to the gray cat that still hadn't moved, even after Charlotte had tripped over him. "How many times have I told you not to lie in the doorway?!" She was silent for a few seconds. "Why am I shouting at a cat?"  
  
Charlotte got to her feet, brushed herself off, dropped her backpack on a chair and went into the kitchen to make Curtis his supper.  
  
After she set Curtis' food dish, containing his food, on the floor, Charlotte walked out the door, locking it behind her. She then started her journey to the concert, which was to start within an hour.  
  
However, as she walked away from her home, Charlotte wasn't aware of the pair of figures that watched her go. The two figures stood at a corner, as far away from Charlotte's home as they could. They were both male, and one had black skin. The Caucasian didn't wear a shirt, and wore multi-coloured pants. He had long, blonde hair and had a strikingly handsome face. Attached to one hand, he had a trio of sharp, golden claws, and in the other, he held a white mask. The second man was very muscular, and had a strange style beard and mustache. He wore a blue vest, with dark pants. He, strangely, had chains wrapped around his wrists. He had a very 'interesting' hair style: a long, thin, gold spike that looked like it was attached to his bald head. Both men looked at each other after Charlotte vanished.  
  
"Is that her?" Vega asked.  
  
"That's her alright." Birdie replied. "That's the girl who got Sakura to the hospital after I pulverized her in a fight."  
  
"Are you sure that she's the daughter of that German fighter?" Vega asked.  
  
"Positive." Birdie replied. "I've seen her wearing Rolento's hat and holding his baton."  
  
"Well, the boss ordered us to kill her." Vega said, placing his mask on his face. "If she's Rolento's daughter or not, we have no choice but to kill her."  
  
"We'd better let the boss know we've found her." Birdie said. "We'll kill her then."  
  
Vega laughed maniacally through his mask. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" He said gleefully.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Ambushed

Chapter three: Ambushed  
  
It took Charlotte nearly a half and hour, but she finally arrived at the Metro City Park, where Dee Jay's concert was going to be held. At the entrance to the park, Charlotte found her friends. Kim was the first to greet her.  
  
"Hey, Charlotte!" Kim said. "Have much trouble getting down here?"  
  
"Not really." Charlotte replied. "In fact, I quite enjoyed the run. It IS a good day out."  
  
"We'd better get into the concert if we're going to get good seats." Jack said.  
  
The rest of the gang agreed as they went into the park. They got reasonably good spots to watch the concert, and they sat down, waiting for the concert to begin.  
  
Charlotte waited the remaining fifteen minutes before the concert was ready to start. As an odd looking man waked up on stage, Charlotte whipped out her camera, preparing to take pictures of her friend's band in action. She recognized the man on stage as Dee Jay's agent.  
  
"Thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemen." Bob said. "The opening band is ready to come out, but are YOU ready for them?" Everyone at the concert went wild in response.  
  
Bob introduced the band as Charlotte's four friends stepped onto the stage.  
  
(Author's note: Sorry, but I'm too lazy to come up with a name for the band)  
  
Liz and the others performed amazingly well, and stayed like that until they finished their last song. Charlotte had taken a few pictures of them during their performance, and was satisfied with what she had.  
  
It was now time for Dee Jay to come out and perform. As the Jamaican singer came onto the stage, every fan in the audience went wild.  
  
During the concert, Charlotte looked over at Kim. Kim looked at her friend, smiled, and nodded her head, telling Charlotte that she was having a good time.  
  
Charlotte had her camera ready throughout the whole concert, ready to take a picture if Dee Jay did anything cool on stage. Charlotte had taken a few pictures already, but she thought that her best one was the one she had took while Dee Jay was doing a flying kick on stage to get the audience revved up for another song.  
  
Eventually, the concert ended. As fans piled out of the concert, Charlotte looked at her friends.  
  
"That was amazing!" Charlotte said.  
  
"You're telling me!" Spike said. "And judging by the audience's reaction, Liz's band was a big success."  
  
"I'm with you completely, Spike." Kim said. "I loved every minute of that concert!"  
  
"Well, we'd better get going." Jack said. "Otherwise, we'll have a little trouble getting back due to all the crowded streets."  
  
The others agreed as they all walked out of the park. Since everyone else lived in other parts of Metro City, Charlotte had to walk home alone. He didn't mind, though. Charlotte bid farewell to her friends as she started her trek home.  
  
Charlotte cheerfully walked down the sidewalks, towards her home. She couldn't wait to get her camera's film developed, as she wanted to see the pictures she had taken.  
  
Soon, Charlotte had gotten within three blocks of her house. She walked in front of an alley, but as soon as she had, she heard a voice that made her stiffen.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Before she had time to react, Charlotte felt an arm wrap around her waist, pinning her arms to her side. Charlotte made an attempt to scream, but a firm hand clamped tightly over her mouth and nose. Charlotte struggled against her captor's grip, but he was just too strong. The helpless Charlotte was pulled into the alley and thrust up against a wall. By now, her captor had released his grip on her waist, but still kept his other hand over her mouth. Charlotte tried to pry his hand from her mouth, but no avail. While she was against the wall, Charlotte caught her first glimpse of her captor. Well, actually, captors. Charlotte's eyes widened. Vega de la Cerna and Douglas Birdie. Birdie was the one restraining her.  
  
(Author's note: If some people can make up full names for Balrog and Vega, I can make a full name for Birdie)  
  
"Yes, miss Schugerg. It is us." Birdie said. "You thought I didn't see you when you took that schoolgirl to the hospital, did you?"  
  
"Well, anyway, time for us to discuss our business." Vega said, placing his mask over his face. "We have orders, miss. Orders to kill you."  
  
Despite the mask, Charlotte could tell that Vega was smiling. The masked matador placed his sharp claws against her neck. The tip of the middle claw was so sharp, that it pricked Charlotte's skin upon toughing it. Charlotte could feel a drop of blood running down her neck. Tears of fear came to Charlotte's eyes, as she knew there was no way out of this.  
  
Or so she thought. A strange, orange projectile shot through the air and hit Vega in the arm, making him take his claws away from Charlotte's neck. Another projectile came into view and nailed Birdie in the side, making him let go of Charlotte. Charlotte fell to the ground, but looked at her rescuer, who was standing at the entrance to the alley. The tall Jamaican man stormed into the alley, grabbed Vega and thrust him against the wall.  
  
"Finally stooped low enough to kill innocents, eh Vega?" Dee Jay growled. A face of fury masked his normally happy features.  
  
"Mr. Maximum!" Charlotte exclaimed.  
  
"Get out of 'ere, miss!" Dee Jay said. "I can take these two alone!"  
  
"Nothing doing!" Charlotte said determinedly. "These goons just took me by surprise!"  
  
Charlotte could see Birdie out of the corner of her eye. He was reaching out to grab her again. This time, Charlotte was ready. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled an object out: A long, thin baton. Charlotte spun around, whacking Birdie across the face with the baton.  
  
Dee Jay grinned. "Okay. I'll take Vega. He's the deadliest of the two."  
  
"Got it." Charlotte said, a smirk creeping across for face.  
  
Birdie let out a growl as he lunged at Charlotte, but the teenager jumped into the air and slammed her baton against Birdie's head. Birdie staggered back, holding his face. Birdie grunted as he lunged forward, spiked hair first. Charlotte dodged the attack and slammed her baton into Birdie's neck. Birdie quickly grabbed Charlotte and wrapped his chain around her neck, attempting to choke her. Charlotte desperately tried to get her breath, but Birdie's chain was wrapped around her neck too tight. Charlotte quickly brought her baton up, whacking Birdie in the face. Birdie staggered back as he let go of his chain, dropping Charlotte. Charlotte coughed a few times before breathing heavily to regain her breath, then stood up. She growled at Birdie.  
  
"That's it! NOW I'M MAD!" Charlotte shouted angrily.  
  
Charlotte got down close to the ground, waiting for Birdie to get close. Once he was close enough, Charlotte slid forward in a move similar to her fathers, knocking Birdie off his feet. As Birdie stood to his feet, Charlotte leapt into the air and slammed her foot into Birdie's face. Birdie fell to the ground, but stood up again, although extremely dizzy.  
  
"Time for me to try out something." Charlotte said to herself. Then, her hand glowed a bright white. "TAKE NO PRISONERS!"  
  
Charlotte snapped her fingers as a spike tore across the floor. Birdie, who was still dizzy, took the blow. Suddenly, a noose appeared out of nowhere. It lowered down upon Birdie's head as Charlotte grabbed the other end of the rope. She pulled down on it with all her might, lifting Birdie off the ground. Birdie hung in the air for a few seconds before Charlotte snapped the rope using her baton. Birdie fell to the ground, and this time, he didn't get back up.  
  
Charlotte rushed over to her opponent and felt for a pulse. Even though she hated evil, she wasn't a killer. Charlotte sighed when she found that Birdie still had a pulse. Charlotte stood up and twirled her baton around in her hand, grinning the whole time.  
  
While Charlotte was fighting Birdie, Dee Jay was fighting it out with Vega. Both fighters were recovering from a fierce, but quick, brawl, staring each other down while breathing heavily.  
  
"What were you planning to do with 'er, Vega?" Dee Jay asked.  
  
"You should know." Vega replied, taking a breath. "You saw me with my claws to her neck."  
  
"Why? What does she 'ave to do with this?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Vega shouted, charging at Dee Jay.  
  
Vega lashed out his claws, but Dee Jay dodged, then thrust his foot into Vega's back as the matador passed by. Vega growled as he leapt into the air and thrust his foot into Dee Jay's face. Dee Jay held his face as he growled in pain.  
  
"Time for me to bring out the big guns, mon!" Dee Jay said.  
  
Suddenly, Dee Jay's fist glowed. Dee Jay charged forward, attacking Vega with a barrage of punches and kicks, not giving Vega a chance to block or counter. Vega quickly recovered from the attack and thrust his claws out. Dee Jay managed to get out of the way, but his arm was slightly slashed by Vega's claws. Dee jay grabbed his arm as his wound bled slowly. Dee Jay lashed out his unwounded arm, but Vega blocked the attack.  
  
Or so it seemed. Dee Jay's punch had knocked Vega's claws from his hand. Dee Jay smirked as he lashed out his fist a second time, nailing Vega in the stomach, causing the Shadaloo commander to bend over, grasping his stomach. Dee Jay used this opportunity to kick upwards, nailing Vega in the face. Despite the mask, that was enough to send Vega to the ground, defeated.  
  
Dee Jay looked down at his fallen opponent, then over at Charlotte, whom had just finished her fight with Birdie. As the two good fighters looked at each other, Dee Jay grinned.  
  
"Excellent fighting, miss." Dee Jay complimented. "But I say we get out of 'ere before they wake up."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more." Charlotte replied.  
  
Both fighters took off, running alongside each other. After a few minutes, the two stopped on a street corner, figuring that they'd traveled far enough to lose Vega and Birdie.  
  
"Thanks for the help back there, Mr. Maximum." Charlotte said. "But how'd you know I was in trouble?"  
  
"I saw Vega and Birdie follow you from my concert." Dee Jay explained. "I knew that there was something up, as those two don't follow anyone unless there's a reason."  
  
After a couple seconds of silence, Dee Jay looked at Charlotte. "I noticed that you fight with a baton, mon." He said. "You related to Rolento?"  
  
"I'm his daughter, Charlotte." Charlotte replied. "That's probably why those two were after me. My father was the one to destroy Bison six months ago. They're probably just out for revenge."  
  
"Wait a minute." Dee Jay said, eyes wide. "I never knew Rolento had a daughter."  
  
"I've been alive for one year before my mother was killed."  
  
"But I have a feeling that there's more to this than just them wanting revenge." Dee Jay said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"I don't quite know yet, Charlotte." Dee Jay replied. "But I have a feeling it has something to do with Shadaloo."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Dee Jay was silent for a few seconds. "I think the best thing to do is talk to the other Street Fighters and see what they know."  
  
"I'm going with you." Charlotte quickly said.  
  
"No, you're not." Dee Jay said sternly. "You'll just be in more danger."  
  
"Look, Dee Jay." Charlotte said. "Before my father died, I promised him I'd destroy evil wherever it lurked. That INCLUDES Shadaloo! I'm not about to back down on my promise, either!"  
  
Dee Jay sighed, realizing that there was no way to win this argument. "Okay, Okay." Dee Jay said. "We'll both go."  
  
"Great! I just gotta drop my cat off at my friends' place." Charlotte said.  
  
Charlotte and Dee Jay walked back to Charlotte's place, where Charlotte picked up her gray cat (but not before she tripped over him entering the house). The duo then rushed to Kim's place, where Charlotte's best friend said she'd take care of Curtis while Charlotte was gone. Kim had also freaked out when she saw Dee Jay, and immediately asked for his autograph. Dee Jay gave Kim an autograph before he and Charlotte rushed off.  
  
During the run to the airport, Dee Jay looked at Charlotte. "We'll stop by Japan first. That's where Ryu is. If there were people who would know something about Shadaloo, Ryu would be one of them."  
  
"Okay." Charlotte replied with a nod.  
  
"We need to hurry." Dee Jay said. "The next flight to Japan leaves in an hour.  
  
Eventually, both fighters reached the airport, where they quickly bought tickets to Japan. Both fighters boarded their plane, and eventually, it took off the ground.  
  
Charlotte had begun her adventure, but she had no idea what she'd run into.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Why is it that Dee Jay is so overlooked? He's one of my favourite Street Fighters! (next to Charlie and Rolento, of course) Please read and review! 


	4. First Strike

Chapter four: First Strike  
  
It took them several hours, but Charlotte and Dee Jay finally arrived in Japan. The plane set down in Tokyo. After the two fighters stepped off the plane, they looked around.  
  
"So, where would we find Ryu?" Charlotte asked her Jamaican partner. "Tokyo isn't exactly the smallest city in the world."  
  
"I know exactly where he'd be." Dee Jay replied. "The next Street Fighter tournament is starting today, and that pretty much guarantees that Ryu will be there."  
  
Charlotte looked up at Dee Jay. "Do YOU have an invitation for this tournament?"  
  
"Yep. I was gonna come 'ere to apply after my concert anyway, mon." Dee Jay replied with a grin. "In fact, you can also apply. You'd be a late entry, but at least you'd be able to talk to the others about Shadaloo."  
  
Charlotte's eyes lit up. "I'd love to apply! Not only would it give me information, but I'd be able to fight with some of the best fighters in the world!"  
  
"You got spirit, Charlotte." Dee Jay complimented, giving Charlotte a thumb's up. "I like that."  
  
Taking her by the hand, Dee Jay led Charlotte through Tokyo. After about fifteen minutes, the duo arrived at the stadium where the first fights were going to take place. Dee Jay took Charlotte into the stadium and walked over to the counter in the main lobby. The woman at the counter smiled when she saw Dee Jay.  
  
"You're just on time, Mr. Maximum." The woman said. "The tournament's going to start soon."  
  
Right. But before I go in, I 'ave someone who'd like to join the tournament as a late entry." Dee Jay said, pointing at Charlotte.  
  
"Very well." The woman said. She looked at Charlotte. "What's your name?"  
  
"Charlotte. Charlotte Schugerg." Charlotte replied.  
  
"What's your fighting style?" The woman asked.  
  
"Baton-based." Charlotte replied, pulling out her baton.  
  
"Okay." The woman said, writing this information down.  
  
Charlotte gave the woman other information, such as where she lived and what how old she was. Once she finished, the woman looked at Charlotte and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the Street Fighter tournament, miss Schugerg." The woman said kindly.  
  
Charlotte thanked the woman as she and Dee Jay walked further into the stadium. While walking, Dee Jay looked at Charlotte.  
  
"Try not to say anything to Blanka." Dee Jay said. "Dan's the only one who can actually understand him."  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Charlotte said. By now, the duo had arrived at a door.  
  
Dee Jay pushed open the door and the two walked in. Inside was a large locker room, where many Street Fighters were waiting. Even Sagat was in the group. This seemed obvious, as Sagat no longer worked for Shadaloo. All he cared about was making sure that he and Ryu had a fair fight when the time came. Some of the fighters heard the door open and smiled when they saw Dee Jay.  
  
"Hey, rhythm-man!" Ken greeted. "You're late."  
  
"I know, mon." Dee Jay said.  
  
"Hey, who's your friend?" Cody asked.  
  
"Charlotte Schugerg." Charlotte said.  
  
"Wait a minute! 'Schugerg'?" Dan asked. "You related to Rolento?"  
  
"She's his daughter." Guy said for Charlotte.  
  
As Charlotte explained to the others how she was Rolento's daughter, Dee Jay caught a glimpse of an orange-haired woman standing aside. She was thin, and wore a blue police uniform. Although she wasn't dressed the same, Dee Jay could tell who she was.  
  
"Hey." Dee Jay said to Chun-Li. "Isn't that Juni?"  
  
"Yep." Chun-Li replied. "A few years ago, I found her wandering around Southtown. I found out that she was no longer under Bison's control, and said that I could help her regain her memory."  
  
"Did it work?" Dee Jay asked.  
  
"It sure did. In return, she joined Interpol." Chun-Li replied. "I think it paid off. Juni's become a better fighter than most fighters on the circuit."  
  
Dee Jay grinned. He was always glad to hear that people were having a good life.  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard Blanka growl several words. Dan turned to everyone else.  
  
"He says that the tournament is about to start." Dan translated for his green friend.  
  
Charlotte grabbed her red beret and plopped it on her head. "I'm ready." She said.  
  
All of the fighters piled out of the locker room and worked their way towards the main arena of the stadium where the first fights were going to take place.  
  
Charlotte stepped into the stadium, which was packed with screaming fans. All of the fighters, Charlotte included, stood in a line at the edge of an arena as the announcer introduced them one by one. As the fighters were introduced, he or she would make a movement to show the fans which one the announcer was talking about. Eventually, it was Charlotte's turn.  
  
"Hailing all the way from Metro City, please welcome newcomer Charlotte Schugerg!" The announcer said.  
  
As the fans went wild, Charlotte lifted the beret off her head and raised it into the air as she twirled the baton in her other hand.  
  
Soon, the roll call was done as the announcer started the tournament. His voice came through the speakers again.  
  
"First up," The announcer said. "Karin vs. R. Mika!"  
  
"Go, Karin!" Sakura cheered.  
  
"You can do this, Mika!" Dan shouted.  
  
As the two women fought, Charlotte made her way over to Ryu. The Street Fighter saw her coming and looked at her.  
  
"May I help you, miss Schugerg?" Ryu asked.  
  
"Dee Jay tells me that you know about Shadaloo." Charlotte replied.  
  
"I might." Ryu said. "Why?"  
  
"Vega and Birdie almost killed me back in Metro City." Charlotte explained. "I need to know why they wanted to kill me."  
  
"Hmm..." Ryu said, scratching his chin. "When Shadaloo commanders attempt a kill together, that usually means that Shadaloo is planning something."  
  
"But what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Your attack could mean two things." Ryu said. "One, they want to kill you as an act of revenge because it was your father who defeated Bison, or two, they wanted to kill you because you could prove to be a threat to their new plan."  
  
Charlotte pondered what Ryu had just said. Was it true that she could fight Shadaloo and foil their latest plan? That was something Charlotte somehow KNEW would stay in her head. Charlotte was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a bell ring. The teenage fighter looked at the arena and saw Mika kneeling beside a barely conscious Karin.  
  
"Gee, are you alright?" Mika asked her defeated opponent.  
  
"Mika wins!" The announcer said.  
  
"YAHOO!" Dan shouted, leaping into the air. "Way to go, Mika!"  
  
After Karin was helped off the arena and Mika stepped off herself, the announcer spoke again.  
  
"Second fight, Guy vs. Adon!"  
  
Guy walked into the arena, arms folded, as Adon leapt into the arena and struck his Maui Thai stance. Guy unfolded his arms as he looked at Adon.  
  
"Go for it, Mr. Hinato!" Charlotte shouted at Guy.  
  
"Come on, buddy! Thrash 'im!" Cody called out.  
  
However, before the announcer could start the fight, a lone figure tore onto the arena, straight towards Guy.  
  
The Bushin warrior didn't have time to react, and something that felt like a rock drove into his side. Guy let out a scream of pain as he collapsed to the arena's floor. Normally, he would've been able to take a blow like that, but since it took him completely by surprise, the wound hurt even more. Guy quickly lost consciousness as his attacker stood over him, grinning.  
  
"It's Birdie!" Someone shouted. Judging by the voice, everyone could tell that it was Guile.  
  
Adon growled at the intruder. "You jerk! You just knocked my competition out! You'll pay for that!" Letting out a scream, Adon leapt at Birdie, foot extended.  
  
"Adon! Don't be so foolish!" Sagat shouted at his former pupil. He knew how fierce Birdie could be. But it was too late. Birdie had caught Adon foot and threw him aside like a rag doll. Adon hit the wall and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
A young fighter dove into the arena, attempting to take Birdie on. His blue baseball cap gave him away.  
  
"HI-YAHHHHH!!" Yun screamed as he charged at Birdie, fist outstretched.  
  
Birdie smirked and thrust his arm out, grabbing Yun by the face. Yun attempted to throw his fists at Birdie, but his arms were too short to reach him due to Birdie keeping him at bay. Birdie shrugged as he lifted Yun off the ground and threw him aside.  
  
"Yun!" Yang shouted as he rushed to his brother's side.  
  
A few other fighters, including Ibuki, C. Jack, Cammy and Guile, attempted to fight Birdie, but they too were tossed aside.  
  
Charlotte couldn't take much more. She dove into the arena headfirst, ignoring Dee Jay's shouts, telling her to stay back. She wasn't alone, either. A second fighter also tore through the arena, straight at Birdie. He was dressed in a black and white outfit complete with a skullcap that made him look like a superhero.  
  
Charlotte and Skullomania ran at Birdie as Charlotte raised her baton into the air. Birdie attempted to punch the two, but his opponents were too quick. As Skullomania plowed his right fist into Birdie's stomach, Charlotte leapt into the air and delivered a blow to Birdie's head with her baton. Birdie suddenly attempted a backhanded swat, and it made contact. As Birdie sent Skullomania off the arena with his swat, he grabbed Charlotte and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Birdie growled.  
  
With a shove, Birdie threw Charlotte out of the arena as she landed in between Sean and Area.  
  
"You alright?" Sean asked as he got down on one knee.  
  
"I'm fine." Charlotte said. "I just let my guard down."  
  
Suddenly, everyone saw a blue-clad policewoman with orange hair charge into the arena, stop in front of Birdie and drew her gun.  
  
"Freeze, dirtbag!" Juni shouted at the Shadaloo commander.  
  
"Juni! Behind you!" Chun-Li cried.  
  
Before Juni had time to react, someone knocked the gun from her hand and grabbed her from behind. Juni instantly felt three blades of cold steel against her neck.  
  
"Nobody move!" Vega threatened. "Or else she gets it!"  
  
"You could've come a little sooner, you know." Birdie growled at his partner.  
  
"And intrude on your little fights with the Street Fighters?" Vega laughed. "Get real!"  
  
Birdie muttered something under his breath as he picked up the still- unconscious Guy and slung him over his shoulder. Suddenly, a helicopter came into view and lowered inside the stadium. As soon as it got low enough, the side door opened. Birdie boarded the helicopter, bringing Guy in at the same time. Vega too got into the helicopter, but forced Juni in as well. Vega looked back at Charlotte, and grinned.  
  
"Farewell, my dear!" Vega laughed, throwing a rose at Charlotte. It landed by her feet.  
  
"GUY!" Cody shouted.  
  
The helicopter, containing Guy and Juni, lifted off the ground and took off into the sky until it flew away.  
  
Charlotte looked up into the sky, clenching her fists. Charlotte started seething, knowing that two fighters were now in the hands of Shadaloo.  
  
Charlotte looked down at the rose by her feet, lifted her right foot into the air, and brought it down hard, breaking the rose into hundreds of pieces.  
  
Shadaloo was going to pay.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Hehehehehehe. Cliffhanger. Thanks guys for reviewing my story! I have a feeling in going to get more reviews for this story than any of my others! Please read and review. 


	5. Starting Off

Chapter five: Starting Off  
  
"Okay. What're we gonna do?" V. Rosso asked.  
  
"The only thing we CAN do is search for the Shadaloo base." Sagat replied.  
  
Only moments before, Birdie and Vega had interrupted the tournament and had taken two of the fighters, Guy and Juni, as prisoners. Now that the tournament was down two fighters, it had to be put on indefinite hold.  
  
"But it could be ANYWHERE!" Sakura exclaimed. "Where do we start?"  
  
Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Finally, Charlotte spoke up. "We have no other choice. We have to split up into groups and search that way."  
  
"That's actually not a bad idea." T. Hawk said. "We can cover more ground that way."  
  
"Very well." Sagat said. "Adon and I will search Thailand. We're familiar with that place anyway."  
  
"I'll go with you." V. Rosso volunteered. Q nodded, saying that he'd go too.  
  
"Chun-Li and I will look around Brazil." Guile said. "Bison made residence there before."  
  
"Karin and I will accompany you." Sakura said. Karin nodded.  
  
Dan looked at Mika, Blanka and Zangief, who all nodded. Dan turned back to the group. "The four of us will search Eastern China."  
  
"I'll go back to the States and search there." Dee Jay said, all cheerfulness put aside.  
  
"Well, you're not going without me!" Charlotte said determinedly, standing beside Dee Jay. "We'll search together."  
  
"And you both have me to back you up!" Skullomania said, walking towards them.  
  
"I'm with you too!" Cody said. "Guy's in trouble, and I intend to help in any way I can!"  
  
"Ken and I will head back to Japan." Ryu said.  
  
"I'll go, too." Honda said, getting up from his sitting position.  
  
"Me too." C. Jack added.  
  
After all the Street Fighters decided where they'd search, and they all left the stadium to head to the airport.  
  
As the group was walking, Charlotte had noticed Cody wasn't wearing his prison outfit, but a more casual attire. "What happened to your prison outfit, Cody?"  
  
"I only wear that during fights." Cody said. "Do you REALLY think airports would let me in if I was wearing a prison outfit?"  
  
"I guess not." Charlotte replied.  
  
After everyone got into the airport, they all split up towards different terminals. Charlotte's group walked towards the terminal that would make them board the America-bound plane.  
  
Several hours passed. Charlotte was forced to eat lunch on the plane, which wasn't very satisfying. The plane finally landed back in Metro City as the four partners stepped off, into the streets of the city. The four looked around.  
  
"Where should we go first?" Skullomania asked.  
  
"I don't think we'd find anything here." Charlotte replied.  
  
"Is there anywhere else we could go that's close by?" Cody asked.  
  
"I think there's a small city outside Metro City." Charlotte replied. "We should be able to get there in ten minutes."  
  
Charlotte's three companions agreed as they all walked to the nearest bus terminal.  
  
At the terminal, the four fighters waited patiently for the bus to arrive. Charlotte looked at Dee Jay.  
  
"Dee Jay?" Charlotte asked. "I'm just curious, but how many commanders does Shadaloo actually have? I want to know what we're up against."  
  
"Well, mon." Dee Jay said. "From what I remember, the only Shadaloo commanders are Vega, Birdie and a boxer named Balrog Whistler."  
  
"That's not exactly true." Skullomania stated. "Shadaloo also has a freaky monster named Garuda. I remember him. His hair looks like it's on fire, and he can generate steel blades from his arms at will."  
  
"How tough is he?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Try to imagine Vega and Blanka put together injected with three months of caffine."  
  
Charlotte gulped. It seemed that fighting Shadaloo was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
Finally, the bus arrived. As the four fighters were approaching the bus, Charlotte felt someone lightly bump into her. Charlotte apologized to the man and walked closer to the bus.  
  
"How much does a bus ticket cost, Charlotte?" Skullomania asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Charlotte replied. "I'll pay." She reached into her pocket to pull out her wallet, but she couldn't find it. Charlotte's eyes widened, realizing what had happened. "My wallet's gone!" She looked over at the man that had bumped into her. "That guy stole my wallet!"  
  
Without another word, Cody raced off towards the now-fleeing crook. The man tried to outrun Cody, but he was no match for the former hero of Metro City. Cody tackled the man to the ground, flipped him over and started throwing his fists into the thug's face. Cody got off the thug, but quickly grabbed him by the backs of his shirt and pants. Cody lifted the thug off the ground and walked towards the nearest building. Cody started slamming the thug's head against the wall of the building. After several slams, Cody let the thug drop to the sidewalk. The thug fell into unconsciousness as Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. Cody walked back towards Charlotte and handed her the wallet as he continued walking towards the bus.  
  
Charlotte, Dee Jay and Skullomania all sweatdropped as Charlotte placed her wallet back into her pocket. Cody could sure act odd sometimes.  
  
Meanwhile, inside a mysterious base in an unknown location, a man stood in what looked like a throne room. The darkness of the room made the whole room, the man included, look more evil. His back was turned to the door, and his hands were placed behind his back. The man stared out a window, in deep thought. He was brought out his thoughts when he heard footsteps. The man looked over his shoulder and saw three men and a mutant monster walk into the room.  
  
One of the men wore a very familiar white mask with a trio of claws on his hand. The second was a very familiar black man with the strangest hairstyle in the world. The third was another black man who wore boxing gloves and a blue boxing outfit. The mutant had a freaky white face, blazing hair and had steel blades attached to his arms.  
  
"Boss, Vega and I were successful in out mission." Birdie said.  
  
The man turned around fully and stepped out of the shadows. He wore a dark gray and white spandex outfit, and had a red cape attached at the neck. His whole outfit made him look incredibly evil.  
  
"Are you sure?" Shadow Geist asked his new commanders.  
  
"Positive." Vega replied. "Guy and Juni are both securely locked up in the dungeon."  
  
"Good." S. Geist said and he grinned evilly. His plan was slowly falling into place. "Were there any obstacles?"  
  
"Nothing too bad." Birdie replied. "But there's this one girl that might spell trouble for Shadaloo."  
  
"How so?" S. Geist asked, getting interested.  
  
"She's the daughter of Rolento Shugerg." Vega stated. "The Street Fighter who destroyed Bison six months ago."  
  
S. Geist stood in silence, seemingly pondering the situation. Finally, he spoke up. "Dispose of her."  
  
Balrog's eyes sprang open. "What?! Kill her?! But...She's just a kid!"  
  
"I could care less!" S. Geist shouted at the former boxer. "However, I'll be generous and not send you to kill her just yet." He looked at the mutant. "Garuda! I need you and Vega to carry out a mission!"  
  
Vega bowed as Garuda grunted. All four commanders left their new boss, and as soon as they left, S. Geist turned back to the window.  
  
"My plan won't fail, and no puny little GIRL is going to stop me." He muttered.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Sorry I stepped off the dock and threw in the 'Cody-beating- the-living-snot-out-of-the-hapless-punk' bit, but I needed a time-filler to make the chapter as long as others. Please read and review! 


	6. Waste of Time?

(Note to Kikoken: I'm a GUY. Not a girl)  
  
Chapter six: Waste of Time?  
  
The ten minute bus ride passed by quickly. The bus approached a city, and Cody looked out the window to look at the city's sign. Suddenly, Cody's eyes sprang open as he spun his head around to look at Charlotte.  
  
"SOUTHTOWN?!" Cody asked.  
  
"What about it?" Charlotte asked. "It's full of crime, so it would be a good start to look for leads on Shadaloo."  
  
Cody opened his mouth to respond, but he stopped himself as he tried to think of an answer. Cody couldn't think of one, as he realized Charlotte was right.  
  
The bus drove into Southtown and came to a halt about halfway into the city. The doors opened as Charlotte, Dee Jay, Skullomania and Cody stepped off.  
  
"Okay. Where do we look first?" Skullomania asked.  
  
Suddenly, the group heard someone shouting. Charlotte brightened. "Let's see what's making that shout."  
  
The four fighters rushed towards the shout, but stopped when they saw what was going on. Two grown men were running down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. The shorter one seemed to be chasing the taller one. The shorter man had dark hair, a red shirt and black pants while the taller man had dark hair with a mix of blonde on the top of his head. He wore nothing but black. In his hand, the taller man held what looked like a chocolate bar.  
  
"Come back here with my Butterfinger, you deranged psycho!" Hon Fu shouted angrily as he chased the other man.  
  
Yamazaki looked back and stuck his tongue out at his rival as he continued to run.  
  
After the two men vanished, all four of the fighters sweatdropped.  
  
"Those two are the weirdest people I've EVER seen." Charlotte said as she shook her head.  
  
The four companions continued walking through the city, searching for someone that could give them a lead on Shadaloo. As the four were walking in front of an office building, they suddenly heard someone screaming from above.  
  
Charlotte and the others looked up and saw a man in a red and white robe falling from the highest point of the tower. The man screamed as he fell closer to the ground. Suddenly, the man hit the sidewalk, making several cracks in the cement. The man lay on the ground, unmoving.  
  
Dee Jay slowly walked over to the unmoving man, looking him over. Suddenly, the man shot from the ground and landed on his feet. He looked up at the top of the tower, where a younger man was looking down from.  
  
"I'll get you for that, Bogard!" The man shouted before taking off down the sidewalk. The crowds nearby acted as if nothing happened.  
  
The four friends stood there is confusion for a few minutes, and were brought out of their thoughts when the younger man ran out the front doors of the tower. He wore a red jacket and blue jeans, and his blonde hair was pulled into a long ponytail. His red cap read 'Fatal Fury'.  
  
"Hey, Terry!" Dee Jay shouted, getting the man's attention.  
  
"Deej! What brings you here?" The man asked as he walked over to the group.  
  
"You know this guy, Dee Jay?" Charlotte asked her Jamaican friend.  
  
"He's seen me in concert a few times, and we've sparred once or twice." Dee Jay replied.  
  
After the others were introduced, Terry folded his arms and grinned. "Well, what can I do you for?"  
  
"We're wondering if you know anything about 'Shadaloo'" Charlotte replied.  
  
Terry's smile faded. "Sorry, miss. I've never heard of it."  
  
"Do you know anyone who MIGHT?" Skullomania asked.  
  
Terry scratched his chin. "You know what? I think King might. She's runs the Illusion Bar and Grill downtown."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Bogard." Charlotte replied. Terry bid farewell as he tore down the sidewalk, chasing after his enemy.  
  
Charlotte, Dee Jay, Skullomania and Cody walked downtown, looking for the restaurant Terry had mentioned.  
  
During the walk, the quartet passed a school. By now, school had finished, and the students were piling out of the school. Suddenly, they heard something that made all four of them freeze.  
  
"Hey! That's Cody, the hero of Metro City!"  
  
The four fighters spun around and saw a small group of teenage schoolgirls standing just off the steps of the school. The group had noticed the fighters, and after the one schoolgirl with the brightest smile had identified Cody, some more schoolgirls joined the group to see the fighters.  
  
"Look! There's Dee Jay Maximum!" Another schoolgirl shouted with glee.  
  
"His latest CD is SO cool!" A third one shouted. By now, even more schoolgirls had joined the group, staring at the four in awe.  
  
"That's the famous superhero, Skullomania!" Another schoolgirl pointed out as she saw the black and white clad superhero. Even more schoolgirls stared at Charlotte's friends, either in awe or saying that they were so cool.  
  
Suddenly, the now-huge group of schoolgirls let out a squeal of glee as they all charged towards the 'heroes'. Charlotte, Dee Jay, Skullomania and Cody sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay. I am officially freaked out." Cody said.  
  
"I don't think I like having THIS many fans in one place." Dee Jay added.  
  
"I second that." Skullomania said.  
  
"Let's hope that Illusions is that way." Charlotte said, pointing in the opposite direction the schoolgirls were coming from.  
  
Her friends didn't agree. They just ran.  
  
The quartet ran down the streets of Southtown, all the while being chased by a mob of hyperactive schoolgirls.  
  
After two blocks of running, Charlotte brightened. She had spotted the Illusions restaurant.  
  
"Follow me!" Charlotte said to her friends, but quiet enough so the schoolgirls couldn't hear.  
  
The four friends charged towards the Illusions. By now, they were far enough away from the mob that they could slip in without them noticing. Charlotte, Dee Jay, Skullumania and Cody charged into the restaurant, and slammed the door behind them. The dared to look out the window, and saw the mob of schoolgirls charge past the restaurant, still squealing with glee.  
  
Charlotte let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the door. The other three fighters all relaxed as well, enjoying the silence. However, the silence was quickly broken.  
  
"May I help you?" A blonde woman behind the counter asked softly.  
  
All four fighters jerked to attention. Charlotte even reacted by leaping into Dee Jay's arms in fright. When the fighters realized it was just the woman behind the counter, they sighed in relief as Charlotte got down from Dee Jay's arms.  
  
"Are you this 'King' Terry Bogard tells us about?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me." King replied. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Terry told us you might know something about 'Shadaloo'." Skullomania stated.  
  
"Shadaloo, huh?" King asked. "Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell. Terry must've been thinking of someone else."  
  
"Well, this is just GREAT." Charlotte said. "We have to locate Shadaloo soon, and we have no idea where it is!"  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard a ringing coming from Dee Jay's pants. The Jamaican singer reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Dee Jay answered it and put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Dee Jay asked.  
  
"Mr. Maximum, it's me!" A young voice replied.  
  
Dee Jay recognized the voice. "Hello, Sakura. What's up, mon?"  
  
"Nothing good!" Sakura replied. She sounded like she was frenzied. "We were attacked!"  
  
"What?! Are you alright, mon?" Dee Jay asked, clearly worried about her health.  
  
"I'm fine, but I was knocked unconscious!" Sakura replied. "When I woke up, Karin was knocked out, and Guile and Chun-Li were gone!"  
  
"Gone?!" Dee Jay shouted.  
  
"Yes! Karin and I have looked everywhere for them! We just can't find them!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A middle-aged boxer sat on the bench of a small training room, deep in thought. In the middle of the room hung a red punching bag with several spots that looked like they would burst open. It was obvious that the boxer had dealt severe punishment to the inanimate object recently.  
  
Balrog sat in the room, alone, wondering about what he should do. He had just been ordered that, once Vega and Garuda returned, he was to go with Vega to kill Charlotte.  
  
"She doesn't deserve to die. She's not even twenty yet." Balrog muttered to himself. He was silent for a few seconds. "Why am I worried about her so much?" Something deep inside Balrog's heart was giving him his answer. "I don't have the heart to harm a youth. Maybe I'm feeling this way because I never fought Sakura or Karin in a street battle. Ever."  
  
"So aren't you going to do something about this?" A gentle voice asked.  
  
Balrog turned his head to the voice and found himself staring at a tiny figure on his right shoulder. The figure looked just like him, only dressed in a white robe.  
  
"Who are you?" Balrog asked.  
  
"Your conscience. What else?" The figure replied. "Balrog, just do what's right. No said yourself that the girl doesn't deserve to die."  
  
"But what do YOU know?" Another voice, a more sinister one, asked.  
  
Balrog found himself looking at his left shoulder this time, and saw a second tiny figure. Again, the figure looked like him, but was wearing a red tuxedo and had a villainish mustache.  
  
"Let me guess." Balrog said. "You're my EVIL conscience."  
  
"Give the man a prize!" The evil conscience said. "Anyway, what do YOU care about the girl? You're getting paid to do this. And you know for a FACT there's nothing you love more than money."  
  
"You stay out of this, (extreme close up) Balrog's evil conscience! (end close up)! I'm trying to get Balrog to do the right thing and help the girl!" The good conscience said.  
  
"Ah, but you see, (extreme close up) Barlog's good conscience! (end close up), I, the far superior (extreme close up) Balrog's evil conscience! (end close up) have won Balrog's confidence by a mile!" The evil conscience laughed.  
  
"I think not, (extreme close up) Balrog's evil conscience! (end close up) I am (extreme close up) Balrog's good conscience! (end close up) and good always wins!"  
  
"But you see, (extreme close up) Balrog's good conscience! (end close up), I, (extreme close up) Balrog's evil conscience! (end close up), am much smarter than you will ever be!"  
  
Suddenly, while still on Balrog's shoulders, both consciences started a 'sophisticated' argument.  
  
"Dummy!"  
  
"Infidel!"  
  
"Unsmart!"  
  
"Super stupid!"  
  
"Loser!"  
  
"Failure!"  
  
"Kindergarten dropout!"  
  
"Ecoweenie!"  
  
As both consciences continued to hurl insults upon each other, Balrog felt like he was losing his last shred of sanity. Suddenly, he let out a scream.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Balrog breathed heavily, waiting for his consciences to respond. When they didn't, Balrog looked at his shoulders. Both consciences were gone.  
  
While Balrog was pondering what had just happened, the door to the training room opened. Balrog turned to the door, and saw Vega standing there.  
  
"Why did you scream, you idiot?" Vega asked, completely irritated. Balrog looked out the door and saw Garuda dragging two unconscious bodies down the hall.  
  
"I...I don't really know." Balrog replied. "I guess I was hallucinating."  
  
Vega stared at Balrog with an odd glare, then shut the door. Balrog stood there in silence before holding onto his head.  
  
"I am SO not getting enough sleep."  
  
To be continued... 


	7. New Ally

Chapter seven: New Ally  
  
The quartet of Charlotte, Dee Jay, Skullomania and Cody left the Illusion Restaurant, but not before they made sure that the mob of insane schoolgirls was gone. All four fighters were downcast. They had searched a lot of Southtown, but still hadn't come across any leads on Shadaloo.  
  
After the four fighters had walked a few blocks, Charlotte spoke up. "Where do we go now?" Charlotte asked as she shoved both hands in her pockets.  
  
Cody looked at his watch. "It's almost dinnertime." He said. "We might as well go somewhere to eat."  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Then why didn't we eat back at the Illusion?" Skullomania asked.  
  
The four team members looked at each other, then shrugged off Skull's question. They walked to the nearest restaurant, which turned out to be a fast food place with several outdoor tables.  
  
Several minutes later, the four friends had received their meals, and were eating at one of the outdoor tables.  
  
"Charlotte, are there any other towns or cities in the area?" Cody asked as he took a bite of his chicken burger.  
  
"There are a couple of towns, but no major cities." Charlotte replied as she bit three fries that she held in her fingers.  
  
"We might as well go to one of these towns, mon." Dee Jay stated as he chomped down on his veggie burger.  
  
"Yeah. It seems like we have no choice." Skullomania said. He lifted his mask up to his nose, shoved half an onion ring into his mouth, and put his mask back down.  
  
The fighters finished their supper and left the restaurant. Charlotte sighed. "We might as well get to the bus stop." She said. "We aren't getting anywhere by just staying in Southtown."  
  
Her three companions agreed as they all walked down the sidewalk.  
  
Four blocks of walking later, Charlotte and the others were approaching the bus stop. Charlotte was a little upset that her plan of finding Shadaloo wasn't going too well, but she hoped that she'd have better luck somewhere else.  
  
Charlotte was brought out of her thoughts when she saw the bus coming around a far off corner. As the bus came closer, Charlotte suddenly felt a very familiar chill run down her back. Almost...Like...  
  
Suddenly, Charlotte felt a strong arm wrap around her waist from behind as three blades of steel pressed against her neck. Charlotte's eyes sprang open. Vega!  
  
"Don't move, and little missy here won't get hurt." Vega threatened Dee Jay, Cody and Skullomania. "Come with me!"  
  
Reluctantly, the three Street Fighters allowed themselves to be prod along by Vega, who had released Charlotte to prod her along as well. Soon, Vega had forced them up to an ally. Vega lightly pressed his claws against Cody's back.  
  
"In there." Vega ordered.  
  
Charlotte, Dee Jay, Skullomania and Cody walked into the ally, with Vega close behind. Charlotte looked in the ally and saw a middle-aged boxer leaning against the wall. Balrog Whistler.  
  
"Okay. Against the wall. All four of you." Vega said, waving his claws in everyone's faces.  
  
Although hesitant, the four fighters backed against the wall. Without looking back, Vega called to his companion.  
  
"Balrog! Come'ere!"  
  
Balrog walked away from the wall and stood beside Vega. "What?" He asked.  
  
"We have a mission to fulfill." Vega reminded. "I'll even let you throw the first punch."  
  
Charlotte was scared out of her wits. She couldn't understand why. She had never been scared about anything in the past. She only seemed scared when it concerned Shadaloo. But right now, she didn't care about that. She stared at Balrog, tears of fright running down her face.  
  
Balrog stared back at Charlotte, his eyes looking like they were holding an apologizing glare. He was silent, looking like he was trying to decide what to do. He closed his eyes, not bearing to look at Charlotte's face. His companion was quickly losing patience.  
  
"Don't just stand there, you idiot!" Vega shouted. "Punch someone!"  
  
Balrog's eyes opened, then narrowed. "GIGATON BLOW!"  
  
Charlotte closed her eyes, waiting for the boxer to punch her in the stomach or face. She waited. She didn't feel any pain. Charlotte opened her eyes, and saw Balrog plowing his fist into VEGA'S stomach.  
  
Vega collapsed to the ground. Partly from pain, but also from disbelief. Balrog tuned from the fallen matador and looked towards the others. He ran towards the end of the ally, then turned back.  
  
"Come on! Before he wakes up!" Balrog said.  
  
The four fighters were hesitant, but decided to follow Balrog anyway.  
  
"How can we trust him?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Dee Jay countered. He didn't get a response.  
  
Later, the quintet of Charlotte, Dee Jay, Cody, Skullomania and Balrog gathered on the Southtown bridge which overlooked a lake. Also on the bridge was a tall man with spiked, dark hair and a young woman with long, blonde hair holding hands as they looked over the bridge.  
  
"I believe you owe us an explanation, Balrog." Cody said. "You frightened the living daylights out of Charlotte."  
  
"I know. I know." Balrog said, sighing. "The boss sent Vega and I to kill Charlotte and anyone with her."  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Skullomania asked.  
  
"I realized that I didn't have a heart to kill a youth." Balrog replied.  
  
"Wait a minute." Charlotte said. "You said 'boss'. Who's leading Shadaloo now that Bison's destroyed?"  
  
"Shadow Geist."  
  
"Shadow Geist?!" Skullomania cried. Everyone would bet that his eyes were wide open. "He's my super-powered villainous arch-rival!"  
  
"There's just one thing I don't understand." Cody said.  
  
"ONE thing?" Dee Jay asked, staring at Cody.  
  
Cody ignored the comment. "Why did Shadaloo abduct Guy, Juni, Chun-Li and Guile?"  
  
Balrog sighed. "It's part of Shadow Geist's plan." He replied. "To accomplish his plan, he needs the DNA of seven of the world's best fighters."  
  
"Well, we know that four of them have already been captured." Charlotte said. "But who are the other three?"  
  
"Ryu, Ken and Sagat." Balrog replied. "However, while Vega and I came here, Birdie and Garuda were sent to Thailand to capture Sagat. He's probably captured by now."  
  
"Great." Charlotte said as she threw her hands up in frustration. "That means that Shadaloo only has Ryu and Ken to kidnap before they can finish their plan." She was silent for a few seconds. "Wait a minute. What's Shadow Geist's plan, anyway?"  
  
Balrog was silent. "You're not gonna believe this, but Geist is planning to use the fighters' DNA do bring Bison back."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" They all cried in unison.  
  
"If Bison comes back, it could spell disaster!" Charlotte cried.  
  
"We have to find the Shadaloo base and stop them!" Skullomania stated.  
  
Cody looked at Balrog. "Where's the Shadaloo base?"  
  
"In Brazil." Balrog replied. "That's what made Guile and Chun-Li such easy targets."  
  
"What about Sakura and Karin?" Dee Jay asked. "They're also in Brazil."  
  
"Shadaloo's base is hidden." Balrog replied. "No offense, but I doubt that those two are smart enough to locate the base."  
  
"I say that we stop Shadaloo before they nab Ryu and Ken!" Cody said.  
  
"I'm not gonna argue with that." Skullomania replied.  
  
"I'll go with you." Balrog stated. "I've had it with Shadaloo. I'll do whatever I can to help."  
  
Charlotte looked at her friends. "What do you guys say?"  
  
"He DID save our hides back there." Dee Jay said.  
  
"I agree with rhythm-man." Cody added.  
  
"Me too." Skullomania continued.  
  
"Okay." Charlotte replied. She looked back at Balrog. "Very well. You may take us there, but if you double-cross us..."  
  
"Don't worry." Balrog assured. "I wouldn't even think about that."  
  
The five fighters rushed off, leaving the two lovers alone on the bridge.  
  
Suddenly, a denim clad man with a red staff rushed towards the two figures, grabbed the woman, shoved her under his arm and ran off with her, while the male lover ran after them.  
  
"Come ON, Kane!" The man complained. "Can't you let me go out with your sister at least ONCE?!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Sorry, but I just couldn't resist the urge to throw in one last joke. Please read and review! 


	8. Nightmare Reality

Chapter Eight: Nightmare Reality  
  
Charlotte, Dee Jay, Cody, Skullomania and Balrog stood in line at the airport, waiting to get some tickets for a flight to Japan.  
  
Only moments before, Charlotte's team was attacked. Vega and Balrog were sent to kill them, and they would've succeeded had Balrog not decided to turn on his partner and switch sides. Balrog then revealed that Shadow Geist, the new leader of Shadaloo, was planning to use the DNA of seven of the world's best fighters to bring Bison back. Geist's plan was almost complete, as he only had Ryu and Ken to capture to bring the dictator back. Charlotte's team was planning to travel to Japan, where Ryu and Ken were, hoping that they'd get the before Geist's force did.  
  
Charlotte couldn't understand it. How come the Shadaloo commanders were so tough? Not only had they succeeded in capturing unbelievably great fighters like Chun-Li and Guy, but during the first hour of the tournament, Birdie had taken down eight fighters, Charlotte included, and walked away with hardly a single scratch. Maybe Geist had made them stronger...  
  
The teenage fighter was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a light buzzing noise. She looked at Dee Jay, who was dialing a number on his cell phone.  
  
"What're you doing, Dee Jay?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"I'm phoning C. Jack." Dee Jay replied. "I think he's got a phone, and I need to warn him about Ryu and Ken."  
  
Dee Jay finished dialing the number and put the phone to his ear. The phone rang a few times before he heard a 'Hello?' from the other side.  
  
"Jack, it's Dee Jay." The Jamaican replied.  
  
"Dee Jay?" C. Jack asked. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing good." Dee Jay replied. "My team's found out that Ryu and Ken are in danger. I need you to tell them to be careful."  
  
There was an awkward silence coming from C. Jack's end. "Uh...Sorry, Rhythm- man. I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Dee Jay asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"The four of us split up a while ago. We figured we could cover more ground that way." C. Jack confessed. "Ryu and Ken told Honda and I that they'd meet us at the restaurant we're at now in an hour, but they're already an hour and a half late."  
  
"Cruuuuuuuuuuud..." Dee Jay muttered, not wanting to raise his voice in an airport. "Jack, you and Honda take the earliest flight to Brazil. We'll meet you there."  
  
C. Jack agreed as Dee Jay hung up the phone. He turned to the others. "Ryu and Ken split up with Jack and Honda and they never rejoined."  
  
"But that could mean that both of them could be in the hands of Shadaloo!" Cody exclaimed, although not too loud.  
  
"Come on! We have to get to Brazil!" Charlotte stated.  
  
The others agreed as they left the line and rushed to another. While standing in line, waiting for their turn, Dee Jay used his cell phone to call everyone else, informing them to take the earliest flight to Brazil. Everyone had agreed. By the time Dee Jay had made the final call, it was their turn to buy tickets.  
  
Charlotte sighed as everyone forked over some money to the woman behind the counter. She knew that she and the others would need all the help they could get.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Ken groaned as he regained consciousness. Even though he was slowly waking up, his vision didn't get much better. Wherever he was, there wasn't much light.  
  
As soon as Ken finally regained his senses, he tried to move his arms to hold his throbbing head. However, Ken realized that he couldn't move his arms. Ken looked up and immediately noticed that his wrists were chained to the wall.  
  
"I see you've finally woken up." A voice stated. Ken looked to his right and saw Ryu, chained to the wall in the same manner.  
  
"Ryu, what happened?" Ken asked. "The last thing I remember is walking through Japan, receiving a blow to the back, and passing out."  
  
"I don't know." Ryu replied. "I was knocked out too. In fact, I just woke up."  
  
Ken could notice some more figures in the room, all chained to the wall. However, Ken couldn't make them out.  
  
"Who else is here?" Ken asked. "My eyes aren't adjusting to the darkness yet."  
  
"Chun-Li, Guile, Sagat, Juni and Guy." A voice replied. Ken recognized it as Guy.  
  
"What're we all doing here?" Ken asked.  
  
Before anyone had time to answer ken's question, the door to the room opened. A black man with a strange hairstyle walked into the room.  
  
"Birdie." Chun-Li growled.  
  
"In the flesh." Birdie muttered.  
  
"Why did you abduct us all?" Juni asked.  
  
"Well, since you're in no condition to do anything, I might as well tell you." Birdie replied. "Our new boss wanted seven of the world's best fighters. He wanted you seven because not only of your strength, but also your memories of someone from the past."  
  
Everyone heard Chun-Li gasp. "Bison!"  
  
Birdie smirked. "Very good, my friend. Our boss wants your DNA to give Bison power, and your memories of him to give him his personality."  
  
"But because we all know him so well, that would make him twice...Maybe three times as evil as before!" Guile stated.  
  
"My, you guys are on a roll." Birdie said, grinning slyly.  
  
"If I could use my hands, you'd be dead by now!" Sagat growled.  
  
"Oh man. I'm shaking in my shoes." Birdie snickered. He then pulled out several syringes and seven vials.  
  
A few minutes later, Birdie left the small cell, holding several vials which each contained a small amount of blood.  
  
Birdie walked down the halls of the Shadaloo base for several minutes before he arrived at a pair of large doors. Birdie pushed open the doors and walked inside. In the middle of the room was a large capsule attached to a machine with seven slots. Standing in front of the machine, his back turned to the door, was Shadow Geist. When he heard the door open, Geist turned around to look at Birdie.  
  
"Did you get the DNA from all seven of them?" Shadow Geist asked.  
  
"Sure did." Birdie replied. "Shall we get started?"  
  
"Let's do just that." Geist replied, grinning evilly.  
  
The two men placed all seven vials in the seven slots and, after they were all in, Giest powered up the machine. Giest stood at a computer, and flipped a few swicthes.  
  
"Okay. Let's do this." Giest said, smiling slyly. "The destructive power of Ryu and Ken."  
  
Giest flipped a few switches as two of the vials emptied into the large capsule.  
  
"The agility of Chun-Li and Guy." Geist flipped two more switches as two more vials emptied. "The strength of Guile and Sagat." Two more switches were flipped. "And most importantly, Juni's psycho power." The seventh switch was flipped.  
  
Giest grinned. "Now for the grand finale!" The Shadaloo leader slammed his hand down on a large button that read 'initiate'.  
  
Birdie watched in awe as smoke filled the capsule, fogging it up completely. Steam hissed from a couple of valves at the top of the capsule, as well as on a few of the pipes connected to it.  
  
Thirty seconds passed by, and the capsule continued to stay fogged up. The steam was hissing even louder now. So loud that Birdie thought his eardrums would shatter.  
  
Suddenly, the hissing quieted down as the steam stopped emitting from the valves. Shadow Geist and Birdie stood in silence, hoping that the plan had worked.  
  
Shadow Geist pressed a button on the computer and the capsule opened, smoke pouring out into the room.  
  
Suddenly, a low, evil laugh emitted from the capsule as a lone figure stalked out into the room. His evil laugh had grown into a loud, maniacal one as he walked into the room. He wore a red suit complete with black armor plates on his shoulders. He wore a black and red hat, and his eyes were solid blue. No pupils, no irises. He looked like he was engulfed in a deep blue energy. He laughed as he looked at his two commanders.  
  
"Well done, you two!" Bison laughed. "Well done!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: Sorry if it seems like I rushing this fic, but I'm almost done! Just a few more chapters to go! Please red and review. 


	9. Shadaloo Showdown

Chapter Nine: Shadaloo Showdown  
  
Hours later, Charlotte and her team arrived in Brazil. Charlotte herself had been quiet almost the whole flight. She figured that, by now, Bison would be back, and she wanted to take out Bison like her father did half a year ago.  
  
After getting off the plane, the quintet of Charlotte, Dee Jay, Cody, Skullomania and Balrog waited for the rest of the fighters to arrive. Dee Jay had called them all, telling them to come to Brazil. Charlotte knew that she'd need help if she was to take destroy Bison, take down Shadaloo and save seven of the world's best fighters.  
  
Suddenly, Charlotte's eyes widened. She realized that she was part of a strike force like her father was years ago. During that adventure, while Ryu, Ken, Sagat and Sakura were dealing with Bison, Rolento had found the Psycho Drive and planted some of his grenades.  
  
However, if Sodom had known about this, he probably wouldn't have driven his giant mach truck into Shadaloo's base in a kamikaze run.  
  
Unfortunately, even though the explosion from Sodom's truck destroyed Shadaloo's base, Bison emerged alive. Guile, Charlie and Chun-Li confronted him, but they just weren't strong enough, and they paid dearly for their failure, as then and there, Bison killed Charlie by breaking his neck.  
  
Charlotte sighed. She wasn't even a teenager when that happened. That event not only claimed the life of a great soldier, but also the life of a man who Charlotte had grown to love like a relative.  
  
Two hours had passed. Everyone else had finally arrived. The last people to arrive were Adon, C. Jack and Q.  
  
As the trio of fighters approached, Adon spotted Balrog. The Maui Thai fighter's eyes widened at the boxer, then narrowed.  
  
"You!" Adon growled.  
  
Adon leapt at Balrog, but was stopped by Hugo, who reached out his arm and grabbed him in midair.  
  
"Let's hear him out first." Hugo said as he let Adon drop to the floor.  
  
Everyone listened as Balrog explained the situation. It didn't take long for Balrog to finish, and once he did, everyone was staring at the boxer, wide-eyed.  
  
"This is bad." Cammy muttered.  
  
"Some of us never knew what Bison was like." Elena stated. "Is he as evil as Gill?"  
  
"Eviler." Dee Jay stated.  
  
Cody lowered his head. "It's too bad that Charlie, Sodom and Rolento are dead. They were all a great help during the 'Psycho Drive' incident."  
  
"And now they have seven of the world's best fighters." Juli said. "If Balrog is telling the truth, the new Bison will be maybe three times as evil as before."  
  
"That's right." Charlotte said. "That's why we have to act quickly if we're to stop Shadaloo."  
  
"I'll lead everyone to the Shadaloo base." Balrog said. "It's hidden, and I'm the only one here who knows where it is."  
  
Everyone agreed as they all left the airport. However, unknown to everyone, they were being watched. A middle-aged man stood in the corner of the lobby as he watched everyone leave. He was Caucasian, had slick, black hair and had a bushy, black mustache. He wore a white shirt with a brown jacket and matching pants. As soon as the last of the fighters left, the man walked out the door, following them.  
  
Several of the larger fighters, such as Zangief, T. Hawk and Hugo, had a hard time keeping up with the running Balrog, but the majority of the fighters were running reasonably fast.  
  
A half an hour of running later, Balrog stopped. He had led everyone out of the city and through a thick forest. What followed was a nonstop dash through the green forest, until the boxer in the lead came to an abrupt stop. Balrog's sudden stop caused everyone else to try and do the same. While some of the fighters, namely Charlotte and Dee Jay, managed to stop, no one else was so lucky. Some of the fighters ended up tripping over the other, resulting in a huge mound of flesh on the ground. And not a quiet one either.  
  
"Why is my foot planted in something soft?" Sean asked.  
  
"Kindly remove your foot from my stomach, Sean." Yun begged.  
  
"That was fun!" Dan said happily. "Let's do that again!"  
  
Adon growled. He grabbed what he thought was Dan's leg and sank his teeth into it.  
  
"ACK!" Cody shouted in pain. He slapped his hand against the back of Adon's head. Or so he thought.  
  
"HEY!" Sharon shouted as she rubbed her head. She thrust her fist backwards, hoping she'd strike Cody's face.  
  
"Ouch!" Yang said as he rubbed his nose.  
  
"Could everyone please stop this and get off of me?" Dudley asked weakly. "Some of you guys are heavier than you look."  
  
Once everyone had stood up (and Dudley had regained the air in the lungs), they saw what Balrog had led them to. What they were staring at a door built into a cliff. Everyone would've bet that Shadaloo's base was underground, and that door was the entrance, much like Shadaloo's base from the Psycho Drive incident.  
  
Balrog led everyone through the door, into Shadaloo's underground base. While walking through the base, Charlotte was amazed at the size of it, but also surprised at the almost non-existent security.  
  
Soon, the large group of fighters came across in intersection that went four different ways.  
  
"Which way is the way that should take us to the imprisoned fighters?" Mika asked Balrog.  
  
Balrog responded by pointing down the route on the far left. "That way. I'll take that route since I'm the only one who knows the way."  
  
"Okay." Charlotte stated. "I'll go that way too, and I'd like Dee Jay, Cody, Skullomania, Zangief, Hugo and Sakura to come as well."  
  
After everyone else had decided who would go where, they all split up.  
  
Charlotte's team walked down the path that would, according to Balrog, lead to the cell where Ryu and the others were being held.  
  
After taking out a few hapless guards, Charlotte and her team came to another intersection, this one going only two directions.  
  
Charlotte looked at Balrog. "Which one leads to the cell block?" She asked.  
  
Balrog once again pointed to the left. "It's that way."  
  
"Okay. Balrog, Zangief, Hugo and Sakura? You guys take that way and release the fighters. The rest of us will take the other way." Charlotte said.  
  
Everyone agreed, and split up once again.  
  
Charlotte, Dee Jay, Cody and Skullomania walked down the long, metal corridor, wondering where they'd end up.  
  
"Is this it?" Charlotte asked. "Will this be the final battle?"  
  
"Let's hope so." Cody replied. "I had enough of Bison the first time."  
  
"Well, well, well. Intruders." A voice chuckled.  
  
The four fighters spun around and found themselves staring at a tall figure.  
  
A tall figure wearing a gray and white outfit.  
  
"Shadow Geist." Skullomania growled.  
  
"In the flesh, my dear rival." Shadow Geist replied slyly. "And you thought I was out of the picture forever, did you?"  
  
Skullomania quickly turned to the others. "You guys go ahead. I'll take him on."  
  
Although hesitant, Charlotte, Cody and Dee Jay ran down the hallway, leaving the sworn rivals to face off.  
  
Charlotte, Cody and Dee Jay ran down the hallway, hoping that they'd reach their destination soon.  
  
However, Charlotte was running in the lead, and she didn't see the tall, dark object she collided with. Charlotte fell to the ground, and looked at the object she ran into. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Birdie!"  
  
"Whazzzzzzaaaaaaap?" Birdie said, hanging his tongue out.  
  
Cody stood in front of Charlotte, his fists raised. He looked back at Dee Jay. "Rhythm-man, you and Charlotte go on. I'll take the dork."  
  
Dee Jay grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her to her feet before dragging her off, leaving Cody and Birdie to fight.  
  
Charlotte and Dee Jay continued running. Charlotte was running ahead, and Dee Jay was beginning to fall behind. Charlotte was hoping nothing else would happen.  
  
But her wish didn't come true. Charlotte heard a loud 'thud' from behind her, making her freeze. Charlotte looked back and saw a certain masked matador pinning Dee Jay to the wall, although Dee Jay had his hands around Vega's neck.  
  
"DEE JAY!" Charlotte cried.  
  
Dee Jay looked over at Charlotte. "GO ON!" Dee Jay shouted, trying to prevent Vega from slitting his throat.  
  
Taking on last look at Dee Jay, Charlotte turned tail and continued running.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Balrog led his team down the corridor, fighting off unsuspecting guards the whole way. Although Zangief, Hugo and Sakura were a little uneasy with Balrog, they went along with it anyway.  
  
After a little while, the group arrived at a door. Balrog stopped.  
  
"That's it." Balrog stated.  
  
Silently, Hugo walked over to the door and thrust his foot at it, breaking through the door like a piece of wood.  
  
Hearing the door break open, all the prisoners in the room looked at who had come in.  
  
"Hugo!" Ken said, clearly happy to see the wrestler come through the door.  
  
Joining Hugo were Zangief and Sakura, who practically threw herself at Ryu and immediately tried burning the chains off his wrists with a fireball. Zangief and Hugo easily broke the chains with their brute strength, and soon, all seven of the fighters were freed.  
  
Suddenly, Juni noticed Balrog. "What's HE doing here?!" She demanded.  
  
"Don't worry, he's on our side." Sakura assured.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Balrog stated. "Before one of Shadaloo's commanders arrives!"  
  
Suddenly, Balrog heard a loud, cackling noise. He spun around and saw a certain mutant creature standing behind him.  
  
Garuda generated two blades of cold steel with his arms. He spun around countless times, struck several poses with the blades on his arms and back flipped three times in a row.  
  
Balrog sweatdropped. He stood in silence for a couple seconds, then thrust his fist out, nailing Garuda in the face. The mutant fell to the ground, instantly defeated.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why Geist even hired him." Balrog said. He turned back to everyone else. "You guys get out of here! I've gotta find Charlotte and the others!"  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Charlotte continued running down the hallway, tears flowing from her face. She didn't want to leave Dee Jay with a madman like Vega, but he insisted that he would be alright.  
  
Suddenly, Charlotte saw a large door at the end of the hall. She opened the door and walked into the room on the other side. Charlotte looked around in awe. The room was enormous! There was a strange machine in the middle of the room, and Charlotte would've bet that it was used to bring Bison back. Charlotte slowly made her way over to the machine, but once she got close enough, she heard the door shut behind her. Charlotte spun around to look at the door and rushed over to it, panicking. She tried to open it, and freaked out when she realized that it was locked from the other side.  
  
"Don't bother, my dear." A sinister voice laughed.  
  
Charlotte spun around as her eyes widened. There, floating down from the shadows high above the ground, engulfed in blue energy, arms folded, was Bison.  
  
"So, you're Shugerg's daughter." Bison laughed. "I'm pleased to meet the descendant of the man who defeated me."  
  
Bison touched the ground and got into a stance. "Come on, my dear! Fight me! I wish to see if you're as good as your father was."  
  
Charlotte gulped as she whipped out her baton. Her hands trembled, which made it difficult for her to get a firm grip on the baton. Bison chuckled, seeing her fear.  
  
"Are you afraid of me, little girl?" Bison laughed.  
  
Charlotte straightened as she faced Bison. "N-No! I-I'm not a-afraid! Let's fight!"  
  
Charlotte leapt at Bison, who stood still, it looked like he wanted her to pull off the first move. Charlotte slammed her baton on top of Bison's head, but Bison quickly retaliated by doing a front flip, bringing both heels of his boots down to make contact with Charlotte's face. Charlotte quickly attacked Bison with her own foot, which found its way to Bison's face. Bison thrust his fist out, catching Charlotte in the stomach. As Charlotte grasped hold of her stomach to regain her breath, Bison thrust his fist out a second time, firing a purple projectile at Charlotte who was too busy trying to get her breath to block the move. As soon as the projectile made contact with Charlotte's face, Bison slid forward, knocking Charlotte off her feet. Charlotte landed on her back, but quickly launched to her feet.  
  
"That's not fair!" Charlotte growled.  
  
"What're you going to do about it, Schugerg?" Bison asked with a smirk.  
  
"This!" Charlotte shouted. Her fist flashed. "MINESWEEPER!"  
  
Charlotte launched past Bison, throwing several grenades. Bison wasn't expecting this, and didn't have time to block the attack. Bison was sent to the ground, and the explosions had set his cape on fire. Bison growled as he threw his cape off.  
  
"It appears I have underestimated you, my dear." Bison said. "I wasn't expecting that."  
  
Suddenly, before Charlotte had time to react, Bison performed the Psycho Crusher, shooting at the teenager like a flaming torpedo. Charlotte was knocked back by the attack, but quickly regained her composure. Charlotte once again leapt at Bison, this time shooting past him. On her way past, Charlotte clobbered Bison with her baton, but the dictator was too quick to come up with a response. Bison reached out, grabbed Charlotte and threw her over his shoulder. Charlotte landed on the floor, breathing heavily. She looked up at Bison, who stood away from her.  
  
"You're good, girl." Bison replied. "But I have the last laugh." Bison struck a pose. "ULTIMATE PSYCHO CRUSHER!"  
  
Charlotte closed her eyes a clenched her teeth, waiting for the move to strike her.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Dee Jay stood over a fallen Vega, grinning cheerfully. Vega had taken quite a beating. Dee Jay had broken his claws by thrusting them into the wall, and a forceful kick from the Jamaican had broken Vega's mask. Vega looked up at Dee Jay.  
  
"I admit defeat." Vega said, attempting to catch his breath. "Go ahead and kill me."  
  
Dee Jay grinned. "I'm not gonna kill you, mon." Without saying anymore, Dee Jay brought his foot down on Vega back, finally rendering the matador unconscious.  
  
Dee Jay looked down at his unconscious opponent until he heard a voice coming from behind him.  
  
"Rhythm-man!" Dee Jay heard. He turned around and saw Cody, Skullomania and Balrog running towards him.  
  
Once the three others approached Dee Jay, Cody said something more. "Where's Charlotte?"  
  
"I got into a tussle with Vega and told her to go ahead." Dee Jay explained. Suddenly, his eyes widened, realizing his error. "She could've encountered Bison!"  
  
"We have to find her!" Skullomania stated.  
  
The others agreed as they rushed off down the hall in the direction Charlottle had ran.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Charlotte lay on her side, tears of pain flowing down her face because of the excruciating pain coming from her right foot. Bison's Ultimate Psycho Crusher had collided with her with such great impact, that when she landed on the ground, her right ankle broke. Bison stood over her, laughing.  
  
"Don't cry, my dear." Bison said. "I'll see to it that you will feel no more pain." He lifted his hand above Charlotte's head. "Don't worry. You'll be with your parents soon."  
  
Charlotte closed her eyes and lowered her head. She knew Bison was right. She braced herself for the final blow.  
  
It didn't come.  
  
Instead of blacking out, Charlotte heard Bison scream out in pain. Charlotte opened her eyes, although her vision was a little blurry. The only thing she could make out was a red and blue clad man standing behind Bison, a short sword-like object stuck into Bison's back. Her rescuer said something which would've given his identity away, but Charlotte had already blacked out by then.  
  
"It'll take more than a kamikaze run to kill me, Bison!"  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Dee Jay, Cody, Skullomania and Balrog raced down the hall, hoping that they'd find Charlotte before Bison killed her. Soon, they came across the door to the machine room.  
  
"Let's hope she's alright." Balrog muttered.  
  
Dee Jay and Balrog pushed open the door as all four rushed into the room. Instantly, all four froze. Because there, lying by the machine, beaten, bloody and unmoving, was Charlotte. Bison was lying in front of her, although he had what looked like a sword wound in his back.  
  
In the blink of an eye, all four of Charlotte's friends were at the teenager's side. Cody got down and listened for a heartbeat.  
  
"Is she alive?" Dee Jay asked, fearing the worst.  
  
Cody sighed. "She's alive, but barely."  
  
"Well, that's more than we can say for Bison." Balrog stated. He had examined his former master. "He's dead."  
  
"Who cares about Bison?!" Dee Jay asked, scooping Charlotte into his arms. "We need to get Charlotte to a hospital!"  
  
Cody, Skullomania and Balrog agreed. All four fighters rushed out of the room, Charlotte lying unconscious in Dee Jay's arms.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: I am SO almost done! I've just got the epilogue to do, and I'm through! Please read and review! 


	10. Epilogue

Chapter Ten: Epilogue  
  
Black.  
  
She was surrounded by nothing but black.  
  
Charlotte lay on her back as she slowly regained consciousness. When she finally did, she looked around. There was nothing around her. No buildings, no people, no ground, no sky. Just complete blackness. Charlotte couldn't even feel the ground she was laying on. Almost like she was floating.  
  
Charlotte groaned as she stood to her feet, still not being able to feel the ground despite being able to walk on air.  
  
Suddenly, Charlotte remembered what had happened. She was fighting Bison, and he had broken her ankle in an Ultimate Psycho Crusher. Surprisingly, Charlotte didn't feel any pain in her ankle. She realized that Bison must've killed her after she blacked out. She looked around, hoping to find someone who could explain everything to her.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Charlotte asked as she looked around. "Am I...Dead?"  
  
"Not quite." A gentle voice replied.  
  
Charlotte quickly spun around to stare at the owner of the voice. She found herself staring at two people, a man and a woman, walking out of the darkness. The man was dressed in a military outfit, minus hat. He had neatly combed, dark hair. The woman was dressed in a white sweater with a blue dress. Her long, brown hair went past her shoulders, and her blue eyes seemed to shine. Instantly, Charlotte eyes started to water.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Charlotte cried as she rushed towards her parents. Rolento and Denise gladly took her into their arms as the reunited family shed several tears, the majority of them coming from Charlotte.  
  
"It's been such a long time, Charlotte." Denise said gently. "You've grown so much."  
  
After several minutes, Charlotte pulled away from her parents. "Why am I here? Shouldn't I be dead?"  
  
"You're not dead, dear." Rolento stated. "But you're very close. Bison gave you quite a beating, and he would've killed you for sure had that man not come to your rescue."  
  
"Man?" Charlotte asked. "Who saved me?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Rolento said with a smile.  
  
Charlotte slowly looked at her feet. "Dad? Are you and mom...Ashamed of me?"  
  
Charlotte parents looked shocked to hear that. "What makes you think we'd be ashamed of you, Charlotte?" Denise asked.  
  
"I couldn't defeat Bison." Charlotte said. "I was almost killed."  
  
"Charlotte, you don't know how proud your mother and I are." Rolento said, grasping his daughter's shoulders. "You helped save seven of the world's best fighters from Shadaloo and helped Balrog turn his back on Bison."  
  
Denise pulled Charlotte in for another hug. "Your father's right. We couldn't be more proud of you."  
  
"Thanks, mom." Charlotte said, returning the hug. Charlotte treasured this moment, as it was the first time she ever embraced her mother.  
  
"Sadly," Rolento said, getting Charlotte attention. "Since you're not dead, I'm afraid you can't come back with us."  
  
Charlotte's eyes watered up again, realizing that she couldn't spend eternity with her parents. "Why not?" She squeaked.  
  
"It's not your time yet, dear." Denise explained. "Currently, you're laying on a hospital bed, near death. Your friends are all there, all praying that you'll survive."  
  
"You need to go back. Your friends need you." Rolento stated, clearly disappointed with the fact that he couldn't have his daughter with him yet.  
  
Both Rolento and Denise embraced their daughter one last time. "Just remember that your mother and I both love you dearly." Rolento said.  
  
"I promise, father." Charlotte whispered, two streams of tears running down her face.  
  
After she had released her daughter, Denise looked at Charlotte. "Charlotte, I want you to do me a favor when you get back."  
  
"Sure, mom. What is it?" Charlotte asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I want you to find my cousins and tell them that I loved them both very much. If you tell them that you're my daughter, they'll be overjoyed that they at least have one living relative." Denise explained.  
  
"Sure. What are their names?"  
  
"Billy and Lilly Kane." Denise said with a smile.  
  
Before Charlotte had time to do anything else, everything went white.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Charlotte groaned as she rocked her head back and forth. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself staring at a white ceiling.  
  
"She's alive!" A Jamaican voice cried.  
  
The voice caused Charlotte's eyes to spring open in surprise. Immediately, she sat up, using her hands to prop herself up on what she was laying on, which turned out to be a bed. She looked around. Like her mother aid, she was in a hospital room. Surrounding her bed were Dee Jay, Cody, Skullomania and Balrog. Charlotte quickly noticed that she was dressed in a white hospital gown and her right foot was wrapped in a cast, hanging from the ceiling by a sling. Before Charlotte knew it, two strong arms were thrown around her.  
  
"Charlotte you scared us all half to death!" Cody stated as he held Charlotte in a death hug. Balrog joined in, throwing his arms around the already breathless teen. "Cody's right! We're all so glad to see you alright!" Skullomania also threw his arms around Charlotte, putting even more strain on her lungs.  
  
As soon as Cody, Balrog and Skullomania had released her, Charlotte looked at her friends. "Is Bison dead?" She asked.  
  
"That he is, mon." Dee Jay sighed. He paused. "Although none of us are sure who did it."  
  
"He's right." Cody stated. "Bison had a sword wound in his back when we found him."  
  
"We're lucky we found you when we did." Balrog said. "The doctor said that if you lost any more blood, you wouldn't have made it." The others nodded in agreement to verify Balrog's statement.  
  
Charlotte slowly leaned back to lay on her bed. She looked at her foot. "How long will I have that on?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Skullomania said. "About eight weeks at least."  
  
Charlotte rested her head on her pillow and sighed. "Guys, you're probably not gonna believe this, but I just encountered my parents."  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
(FOUR MONTHS LATER)  
  
Charlotte cheerfully walked down a sidewalk on a sunny afternoon, towards her home. In her left hand, she held four letters, each one from a member of the team she led four moths ago.  
  
At first, she was going to wait until she got home to open her letters, but her excitement quickly got the better of her. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, she opened Skullomania's letter. Charlotte wanted to make sure she opened Dee Jay's last.  
  
Skullomania wrote that he was still chasing Shadow Geist, who had survived the Shadaloo raid, around the world, but wherever he went, he said that he always thought of Charlotte. He also said that he met several other people just like him, and he had told every one of them about her. He went on to say that he sent her a picture of the one person who wanted to meet her. Charlotte looked into the envelope and pulled out a small photograph. It was a photograph of Skullomania standing beside a red and blue spandex clad superhero with the shape of a spider on his chest. Both were giving a thumb's up.  
  
Charlotte scratched her head. That strange 'spider-man' looked awfully familiar. She shrugged and opened Cody's letter.  
  
Cody wrote that he went back to Metro City and, after thorough investigation, finally found his lover, Jessica Haggar. He wrote that both of them were currently dating, but he was ready to ask Jessica to marry him. Cody went on to write that he was starting a hard rock band with three guys named J, Sid and Axel. Charlotte chuckled as she opened Balrog's letter.  
  
Balrog wrote that he had gotten back into the pro boxing tournament, and had won over many fans with his newfound good sportsmanship. Even when losing a fight, Balrog said that he always kept his cool. Charlotte found a newspaper article inside the envelope, which showed a picture of Balrog lifting the championship belt above his head, tears of joy flowing from his eyes. Lying on the mat, barely conscious, was the prone figure of another black boxer.  
  
Charlotte quickly opened Dee Jay's letter. After her adventure, Charlotte realized that she missed Dee Jay more than any of the others. Maybe that was because he risked his neck to save her from Birdie and Vega.  
  
Dee Jay wrote that he had returned to his touring, performing in front of thousands of fans every time. He then wrote that wherever he went, he always remembered her. What touched Charlotte most of all was the fact that Dee Jay said that he wrote a song dedicated to her, and said that whenever he sang it in concert.  
  
When Charlotte put down the letters, she realized that she had arrived at her home. As she walked towards the front door, Charlotte remembered the promise she made to her mother. Whenever she had the time, she'd travel back to Southtown and try to locate the Kane siblings to tell them that they were related to her.  
  
Charlotte grasped hold of the doorknob and sighed happily. Personally, she couldn't wait until she went on that adventure. But right now, she was pleased with the peacefulness of home.  
  
Charlotte opened the door and walked in, only to trip over something three feet into the house. The teenager let out a quick shout as she fell face first into the carpet. She quickly looked at the gray lump of fuzz she had tripped over.  
  
"CURTIS!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, standing on the corner of Charlotte's street, a man watched Charlotte as she closed the front door. He was tall, had slick, black hair and had a bushy black mustache. Unknown to anyone, he had followed Charlotte and everyone else as they left the Brazil airport.  
  
Also unknown to anyone else, after a quick change on clothes, he was the one who saved Charlotte and killed Bison.  
  
The man sighed as he looked into the sky. "Rolento, old comrade. Denise, my friend. I promise that I'll protect Charlotte from any danger that might come to her."  
  
Looking back at Charlotte's house one more time, Sodom Shogun shoved both hands into his pockets, turned around and walked down the sidewalk, away from Charlotte's house.  
  
END  
  
Author's note: Holy crud! That took such a long time for me to finish! Now, I know that no one has ever, EVER seen Sodom without his helmet, but you kinda get a clue to what he looks like in Street Fighter Alpha 3. In one of his victory quotes, Sodom says 'Don't thank me. In fact, don't touch my mustache!'. That kinda gave me a visual considering the fact that he not actually Japanese. And a personal thanks to Jami and Kikoken. You two were the only ones to review every single chapter! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! Anyway, please read and review! 


End file.
